


Perfect

by Phoenix_Down



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Fluff, Love, M/M, Perfect, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down/pseuds/Phoenix_Down
Summary: Gladio and Ignis enjoy a dance at a Citadel Ball. Oblivious to everyone around them they alone have eyes for each other.The moment is perfect.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [FaygoMayham](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FaygoMayhem/pseuds/FaygoMayhem)

The great hall was adorned with lights, candles and decorations casting a warm glow over the inhabitants. Many stood around chatting, watching, drinking, eating. There was a dance floor in the middle for those who felt so inclined but no-body danced at these things. It was a time to relax, to catch-up, to spend time with friends and family outside of work.

There was a live band, as there quite often was, playing melodic songs, alternating it with lively jazz to entice dancers. Most just let the music wash over them, background noise to the soundtrack of their day to day lives. There were two, however, who let the music permeate their souls. Oblivious to the fact they were the only two dancing, they only had eyes for each other as they swirled and moved, twisted and turned, always touching and never separating.

The next song that came on was soft and romantic. They pressed together, hands on hips and around necks, a head on a shoulder as they swayed in time to the duet on stage, lost in their own duet on the floor.

 

_I found a love_

_For me_

_Oh darling, just dive right in._

_And follow my lead_

 

"This could be our song," the elder of the two whispered, bending his head to place a kiss on perfectly groomed dark blonde hair.

"Pray tell?" the younger asked, green eyes looking up at his lover through long eyelashes.

"Just listen," and he began to sing, his voice low and meaningful, in a way that it was only for his lover's ears.

 

_Well, I found a girl_

_Beautiful and sweet_

_Oh, I never knew you were the someone_

_Waitin' for me_

 

"I'd have hoped you'd paid enough attention when you shared my bed that I'm missing quite a few vital parts to be called a girl," it was said in jest, a smile accompanying it.

"It's symbolism, let me finish."

 

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowin' what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow_

_Your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes, you're holding mine._

 

As his partner sang to him, he allowed the music to penetrate his heart and soul, he knew the song, he knew why it could be theirs.

 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

_With you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass_

_Listening to our favourite song_

_When you said you looked a mess_

_I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it_

_Darling, you look perfect tonight._

 

"Have I told you, that you look perfect tonight," he whispered under his breath and the smaller man smiled, eyes still closed as he started to sing the next verse, repaying the moment in kind.

 

_Well, I found a man_

_Stronger than anyone I know_

_He shares my dreams_

_I hope that someday we'll share a home_

_I found a love_

_To carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children_

_Of our own_

 

He opened his eyes and pulled his head away, locking eyes with his love, amber eyes met green as they leaned forward for a chaste kiss, before swirling as the pre-chorus hit.

 

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_

_Fighting' against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be your guy, you'll be my man_

_And I see my future in your eyes_

 

The elder re-adjusted the hands on the lithe man's hips, pulling him in closer as they spun together.

 

_Well, baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

_With you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass_

 

He joined him then, his baritone complementing the tenor of his boyfriend.

 

_While listening to our favourite song._

 

He took over for a line, changing a word as he sang.

_When I saw you in that suit_

 

Hands grasped at the brown hair at his neck, a smirk at the subtle change, before their voices harmonized together once more.

 

_Looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this_

_Darling, you look perfect tonight_

 

People were watching them now but they didn't care. They were supported, they were loved and they were together, that's all that mattered as they twisted and turned, a dip was dared and succeed as the instrumental drew to an end. The lyrics starting up again as they sang together.

 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

_With you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass_

_While listening' to our favourite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel_

_In person_

_And he looks perfect_

_And he looks perfect_

_No, I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

 

The song drew to a close, the duet on stage announcing a break, a smattering of applause as the band left, leaving the duet on the floor alone with their thoughts. They kissed, soft and lovingly, as they danced to the music in their hearts. The moment, the atmosphere, themselves, it was all just perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. This work is dedicated to you all. Honestly, this fandom has been one of the most awe-inspiring fandoms I've been in and you all deserve so much love, so this is my holiday gift to all of you.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and here's to 2018!
> 
> Song: [ Perfect Duet - Ed Sheeran (with Beyoncé) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=817P8W8-mGE)


End file.
